1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure and a wiring method for a motorcycle to electrically connect an electric part supported on a handle cover of the motorcycle, such as meters and switches, with a conductor installed in the handle cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wiring for electric parts such as meters and switches provided on a handle cover covering the bar handle of a motorcycle has been accomplished via wiring harness (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-244680, for example).
In the above conventional wiring, because connectors provided at the ends of a wiring harness need to be connected to electric parts such as meters and switches on the inner side of the handle cover after the electric parts are attached to the handle cover, there has been a problem that the connection and disconnection work of the connectors is troublesome and assembly manhours increase. In addition, since the front and rear handle covers cannot be joined until after the wiring work is completed, a possibility of deteriorated work efficiency has been raised. Another drawback is that the wiring harness easily tangles and coils during wiring, degrading the assembly work efficiency and giving rise to a possibility that short-circuits, wire breaks and erroneous connections may occur.